Sixth Year at Hogwarts
by The Unknown Novelist
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts draws to a close. Meanwhile a wizarding war is on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As per usual, the characters featured in this fic do not belong to me. I'm not J. .

A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but I have another one. I love writing about the marauders era just as much as you guys love reading about it. I hope you enjoy it.

edit: I've decided that it would be best for the plot that the story start one year earlier. Don't worry. Don't panic. I haven't changed much. I hope that you enjoy it more than you did.

Chapter one: Another Year ends….

Lily at in the Prefect carriage on the Hogwarts Express next to Remus. For June, the weather was peculiar. The rain was pouring down with such furiosity that it could have been November if it had been cold enough. She realised how well the weather matched her mood. She dreaded going home. Fifth Year had been a long and eventful one. If she was being honest, she needed a break from it all. Looking at Remus, she realised he felt the same. Nobody knew why. For some reason he liked to keep his life out of Hogwarts from discussion. Lily didn't blame him. She hated how her blood status had become a topic of casual discussion between Severus and his new friends. There was nothing that could be done. She wasn't desperate enough to come crawling back to him. Anything but.

It had been over a year since they were last friends, since he had called her that dreadful name in spontaneity.  
"Mudblood!"  
The word echoed through her mind again and again as she gazed out the train window, longing to be back at Hogwarts. She jumped when Remus tapped her shoulder.  
"I'm guessing you're not too excited about going home either." He said.  
"Then you guessed correctly." Lily replied bluntly.  
Remus paused for a moment and sat down across from her.  
"What are you thinking of?"  
"Of how I'll go home to a sister so consumed by jealousy she refuses to talk to me and a city where I'm constantly forced to hide who I am."  
"I know how you feel." Remus pauses for a moment, reluctant to share his troubles. His eyes look to the carriage floor, praying it would swallow him whole. "I-I'm a werewolf."

To his surprise, she wasn't the least bit shocked. In fact, her face was painted with understanding and empathy. Was it possible that she knew?

"Did you already know or…" He looked down, ashamed of something that wasn't his fault. For years, Lily had seen through his pretence. Underneath was a boy who deeply underestimated and undervalued who he was. It was hard to watch, she had to admit.

"No but I'm certainly not surprised either. You've been through a lot, that I know. I just need you to stop under estimating yourself because of it. Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean that you are any less of a wonderful person because of it. On contrary, you are intelligent, kind, trustworthy, compassionate, considerate, and so much more."

A silence lies between them. They each think of how their life would have been, when they are suddenly brought back to reality by a familiar voice.  
"Anything from the trolley, dears?"  
"No thanks, Mary." Remus replied politely. He knew most people by name. Lily thought for a moment. _Bertie Botts, Sherbet Lemons, or Chocolate Frogs? Or maybe some fizzing whizbees. Maybe I should get some of each and share them with Marlene and Dorcas._ She thought.  
"Some Sherbet Lemons and a box of fizzing whizbees ,please" She said.

She turned to Remus. "I better be off then. The girls will be wondering where I've been."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi there. I know I haven't been behind the keyboard in literal year but I thought that I should be more considerate. Here's another improved chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. I'm going to try and get as much up as possible. Enjoy.

The Marauder's Carriage

James was lounging leisurely across one of the seats, taking up all the space. Sirius was doing the same thing, opposite, leaving poor Peter a small space at the bottom.

"Pete, where's Mooney?" Sirius asked. He was going to miss him when he was gone.  
"In the Prefect's carriage with Evans, I should think." He replied.

"Lets go fetch him. It's pretty dull without him," Sirius suggested "No offence."  
"Nah, none taken," said Peter " we'd better leave them to get to know each other."  
James spat out his mouthful of hot tea onto the floor. " What?! But why should I leave my best mate-"  
"Hey!" Said Sirius mockingly. James sighed.  
"Wormtail, why should I leave my future girlfriend alone with my best mate?  
"Oi!"  
"Padfoot, your more than a best mate. You're a brother." Silence. Peter fidgeted anxiously in his seat. Eventually, Sirius gave only a nod of vague approval.  
Peter hesitated. "Well, seeing as, you know, they both are, um, expected to be Head Boy and Girl next year..."  
"I'm still going to fetch him." Sirius said. Sirius walks out of the door, soon followed by James. Peter was not far behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again! Here's another chapter. This is only just the start of a full series I have planned, so make sure to stay up to date. I won't give too much away but if all goes to plan, I'll be posting some other chapters soon. Don't forget to let me know what you think. Your feedback is much appreciated as it helps me improve my writing. And lastly, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Platform 9 ¾

As the train pulled into platform 9 ¾ Lily pulled her things from the overhead compartment in Dorcas, Alice and Marlene's compartment. The train screeched to a halt. The quartet walked down the centre of the carriage until they reached the nearest door. As she stepped off the train, Lily turned to her friends.

"I'm going to miss you guys," She said.

"Don't worry Lils. You can always owl me while I'm in Greece," Dorcas reassured cheerfully. "We'll be back at Hogwarts before we know it."

"Yeah," Alice added " You can owl me anytime, I'll be at Frank's for most of the holidays but apart from that, I'm not doing anything."

The quartet exited onto the platform.

"And where will you be this summer, Marlene?" Lily asked her best friend.

"The usual; nowhere. Owl me. Summer is dreadfully boring at times," she smiled at her friends. "I'll owl you all tonight. Though I have to go, my mum is waiting for me."

They said their goodbyes and were soon off their separate ways. Lily shoved her luggage onto a trolley and ran though the barrier. As soon as she arrived on the other side, she was pulled into a short embrace by her mother. She looked over her mother's left shoulder. Petunia was nowhere in sight.

"I missed you so much," Flora Evans said to her daughter, ending the embrace.  
"I missed you too," Lily beamed as they embraced "Where's Petunia?"  
"She's at home right now but she will be moving to London soon. She's going to study down south. Didn't she tell you?  
"No."

As the pair walked down the platforms of King's Cross together in silence, Flora thought about how the relationship between her daughters had changed since the fateful day when Lily's Hogwarts letter arrived. She was so proud of her daughter. She really was. However, she simply couldn't bare how Petunia's jealousy had created a rift between the two sisters who were once so close. Why were they so stubborn?


End file.
